Anaerobic microorganisms can produce ethanol from CO through fermentation of gaseous substrates. Fermentations using anaerobic microorganisms from the genus Clostridium produce ethanol and other useful products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,429 describes Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 49587, an anaerobic acetogenic microorganism that produces ethanol and acetate from synthesis gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,722 describes a method and apparatus for converting waste gases into organic acids and alcohols using Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 55380. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,577 describes a method and apparatus for converting waste gases into ethanol using Clostridium ljungdahlii ATCC No. 55988 and 55989.
Acetogenic bacteria require a constant feed of nutrients for stable performance and ethanol productivity. Higher productivity levels may require the use of more concentrated mediums to provide effective amounts of nutrients. Use of more concentrated mediums results in a fermentation broth with a higher ionic strength. Higher ionic strength causes detrimental effects on culture performance.